Opposites attract
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: It has been a few months since Cloud met Kira, Zacks sister, and he already finds her annoying. But the more he is in contact with her the more he begins to like her. Can this childish woman realy mealt his cold heart?.


Cloud strife drove up to the seventh heaven bar and parked his bike. He was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to pass out. He walked in the door expecting to see Tifa standing at the bar but instead he saw no one. The bar was completely empty, which was odd. Cloud looked around but didn't see a soul in sight.

"Tifa?" he asked reaching for his buster sword. He heard some movement behind the bar and went to see what it was. He had a firm grip on his sword as he went behind the bar he got ready to swing but stopped. He realized the noise was Denzel and he was hiding behind the bar.

"Denzel… what's wrong?" He asked. Denzel held a finger to his mouth as if to tell cloud to be quiet. Just then a head popped from the other side of the bar and smiled down at Denzel. It was Kira, her Black hair was in a messy ponytail and her emerald green eyes were sparkling with delight.

"HA! I found you! Your it Denzel!" she squealed with delight. Cloud looked at her for a moment. It was very hard to believe that she was twenty-two, the way she acted screaming like a little kid.

"I hate it when you hide… your like the most impossible to find!" Denzel said complaining. Kira laughed then looked at Cloud. She gave a smile that reminded him of her Brother Zack.

"Hiya Mr. Strife, long time no see!" Kira said sitting on the counter. Cloud stood up and looked at her.

"Ms. Akio." Cloud replied. For some reason Kira and Cloud called each other by last name. Maybe it was because they weren't the best of friends, or maybe Kira was just weird and Cloud just went with it.

"NO! don't call me that it makes me feel old!" Kira said. "Kira… just call me Kira."

"You call me Mr. Strife." Cloud said coldly. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Only because you called me Ms. Akio first!" She said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes times a million times the square root of 24 times pie." Kira said smirking. Cloud rolled his eyes. this could go on forever, he'd seen her do it with Marlene and Denzel.

"Whatever Kira." He replied getting ready to walk up the stairs, but as he did Marlene came running down.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked smiling. Kira nodded.

"Yup! You win, that means you get to boss Denzel around for at least five minutes." Kira said.

"Awe really?" Denzel asked. Kira laughed.

"No I wont be that mean, Come on Marlene let's go get ice cream. You too Denzel, my treat." Kira replied getting off the counter.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Out with Barret… she said she would be back later." Kira replied, she then looked at the kids. "Ready?" she asked.

"Come with us Cloud!" Marlene urged.

"That's okay." Cloud said. Marlene tugged on his hand.

"Please Cloud… please?" she asked. Kira looked at Cloud who was finding it hard to say no.

"Come on Marlene we'll bring him back something." Kira said. Marlene looked at her then Cloud.

"Okay." She said sullenly but walked over to Kira. Cloud threw an appreciative glance her way but she didn't catch it. She was to busy taking the kids out. Cloud sighed and mad his way up the stairs. When he first met Kira he had no idea who she was, he thought she was just some annoying immature girl who had an issue with growing up. He still thought that but he was growing to respect her more. He remembered when he met her a few months ago.

_Flash back_

A girl with long black hair and piercing emerald green eyes sneaks through the Shinra Manufacturing HQ. She slightly resembles an old of friend of Clouds. She looks through a few doors before coming to an office. She looks around to make sure no one is in there before walking in and just dodging being caught by a guard. She looks around and sees how big and fancy the office is.

"Wow this is a nice office." she whispers to herself. She sees a filing cabinet and walks over. She opens it and looks through it.

"It's not nice to steal people's top secret files." she turns around and sees a man in a wheel chair. As she turns around she grabs a random file. 'I can take him, the dude is in a wheel chair' she thought.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." she said.

"Oh I won't." he said, and then he snapped his fingers and four people appeared behind him. "But they will." she turned around slightly and started biting her nail.

"Oh shit, what do I do?" she said barley audible. Reno slightly steps forward and points his baton at her.

"Alright little missy hand over the files!" he said.

"Who you calling little Missy?" she said with a bit of attitude. Rude looks at Reno, and then looks at her.

"You." he said. She looked at him.

"Oh okay." she said with a trace of fear in her voice.

"Okay enough playing around hand over the files or we will be forced to get physical." Elena said with much anger and annoyance.

"What file?" the girl shrugs with the files in her hand. Shinra looks at her.

"Those ones." he said gesturing toward her hand. She looked at them.

"Oh these files." she said laughing slightly. Reno shakes his head.

"Man… and I thought I was dumb." Reno said, Rude nodded. Sassaronda walks up in an intimidating way.

"You're not getting out of here alive…" the girl looked up at her. Being 5'2" she was very short and Sassaronda looked very tall.

'Damn I really don't want this girl to kill me but she looks like she can…' she thought to herself. She then just started running narrowly dodging the other people. She looked behind her seeing Sassaronda, Rude, Reno, and Tsung running after her. She then heard on the intercom:

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder on top floor wing two section four eight three!" this made the girl run even faster, but Sassaronda was able to meet her speed. She made a slick left turn toward the emergency stair case and instead of running down it she jumps down it, Sassaronda just ran down them.

The girl bolted toward the exit and ran outside. She darted into the street and stopped thinking she could rest but she turned her head to the left to see headlights coming her way but she didn't think to move, she just covered her eyes to cut off the blinding light. She then opened them to see that the motorcycle was turned on its side and two people were laying on the ground farther from it.

She ran over to the two people, one was a guy with blond spiky hair and a little girl with brown hair with a bow in her hair. It was Cloud and Marlene. She got on her knees and looks at Cloud.

"Are you okay...? I'm sorry that happened… it was totally my fault!" he didn't answer her at first. She put her hands on his shoulder and shook him. "Are you alive!!!!? Answer me!!!" she said in an almost whiny voice.

"Stop that hurts." he said in a faint voice. She let out a deep breath.

"Good you answered me I thought I killed someone." she said with a colossal sigh of relief.

"Is Marlene okay?"

"Who?" she asked. She looked over to the little girl behind her. She crawled over to her.

"Are you okay…? Um Marlene I think the guy said your name was." Marlene was crying.

"At least you're alive but why are you crying?"

"That was scary… I thought I was going to die!"

"Do you have any other injuries?"

"What's 'injuries?"

"Do you have any more booboos?"

"No…" she said while sniffling. The girl turned slightly toward Cloud.

"Okay she's fine how about you? Are you okay?"

"No." he said. Just then Sassaronda runs out of the building and sees Cloud and Marlene are lying in the street and his bike was turned over. She came to the conclusion that there was a car crash. She looked at the girl.

"What did you do!!?? First you steal our files then you almost kill Cloud and Marlene…I'm going to kill you now" Sassaronda said taking out her two zanbato's. The girl pulled out her Sais. Sassaronda charged at her and swung, the girl simply jumped backward. This went on for a while; the girl would occasionally use her Sais.

"STOP!!!!" Cloud shouted. Sassaronda stopped and so did the girl. "What's going on?" Sassaronda came up to him.

"Well this Girl stole some top secrete files…"

"My name is Kira not 'girl'…"

"I don't care what you name is your dead to me as far as I'm concerned!"

"That's harsh…it's not like I was trying to get secret files I was just looking for information on Sephiroth so I can find my brother Zack" Cloud looked at her shocked. Kira looked at the file. "I grabbed the wrong one anyway… this one is about something called Jenova." Sassaronda walked up and grabbed the file from Kira.

"Give me that… nosey little brat."

"You're Zack's sister?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Zack and I used to work together for SOLDIER…" Cloud said.

"Do you know where he is? Can you tell me?" she said looking at him hopefully. Cloud was just silent. "Well… do you or do you not know where he is?" she said.

"Zack was killed two years." Cloud said mournfully. She looked at him as if she was about to cry. She looked away. Just then Cloud clutched him arm. She went toward him and kneeled down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing…" he said.

"Obviously it isn't nothing, did you hurt your arm when you fell?" Kira asked while holding his arm.

"No…" he said as he pulled away from her and stood up. He went over to his bike and picked it back up.

"Wait let me come with you…I want you to tell me more about my brother." Kira asked pleadingly. He nodded and Marlene came over and got on the bike. Kira gets on the back.

"We'll finish this later…" Sassaronda said to Kira. And as they drove off Kira stuck her tongue out at Sassaronda which only made her madder.

_End flash back_

That was when Geostigma wasn't cured. He went to fight Sephiroth and left her to watch Marlene. She wasn't too happy about that, she got angry and threw a fit which annoyed him. He had told her what happened and how it happened, he almost expected her to burst out crying. But she didn't she nodded and thanked him for telling her.

He found out she lived in Midgar, but her hometown was Junon. Cloud remembered Zack saying something about a sister but he didn't remember till now. He never pictured Zack's sister like that. He sighed and took a shower. When he was done he walked out with his shirt off. Just as he walked out someone ran into him. He looked down and saw it was Kira, he just now realized how short she was.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She stepped back.

"I need to get into the bathroom." She said. He realized she had something in her hand. It was a water gun. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Stop with your useless questions and let me through they're gonna get me. And they had Dye in theirs!" Kira told him trying to push him out of the way but it was useless. He was as stiff as a statue. Kira groaned and gave up.

"Who is going to get you?" Cloud asked. Kira looked over and gasped. She then shoved him into an open door. Once the door was closed did she realize it was a closet.

"Awe crap I thought this was the bathroom." She said.

"The Closet door is in the bathroom. The doors are parallel to each other." Cloud told her. He was getting annoyed with this woman. She rolled her eyes and went to open the door when she realized it was locked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"They locked the door on us! Those buggers when I get out of here I'm gonna send them in time out!" Kira replied and sighed. She went to lean forward and found her head in Clouds chest. She brought her head back against the wall of the closet.

"Oww!" she hissed.

"You alright?" Cloud asked. Kira rubbed her head.

"Yeah… There's just not a lot of space in here." Kira replied.

"It's a closet." Cloud replied. Kira rolled her eyes and tried to cross her arms but her hands just brushed against Clouds six pack. She was secretly glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush the rose to her cheeks. She didn't know why it was embarrassing. She didn't like Cloud, he was cold and distant.

Basically emo and she made it a point in her life not to date guys who were emo. Cloud felt her smooth, soft hand brush against his abdomen and blushed. This confused him, why would he care if she happened to brush against his chest. He figured it was because he hasn't been with a girl like that since Aerith, and even that they never truly did anything like that.

He brought his hand to the wall and used the other to search for the door knob. He leaned down slightly trying to see if he could squint in the dark. He moved his hand over slightly and brushed against a piece of cloth. Only when it moved did he realize it was Kira.

"Could you not grab my boob?" she asked. He moved his head over slightly and felt his nose tough something. He felt breath on his lips and realize that he was right in Kira's face. Kira felt his breath on hers and felt intoxicated by it.

It sent shivers up and down her back and made her stomach feel weird. His hand felt up her arm and rested for a moment on her collar bone. He felt her heart beat rapidly and her breathing speed up slightly. He moved his hand up her neck and it rested on her cheek.

"Cloud… what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." He answered just as quietly. He honestly didn't, he thought he didn't like this girl. Yet here he was with this sudden urge to kiss her. It was something he couldn't understand. He felt Kira's hands move up his body from his abs, yet did nothing to stop them.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I believe we're getting very close to kissing." Kira said. Her breath hit his lips and he felt if his lips didn't crash onto hers they would explode.

"What should we do about that?" he asked.

"I guess we should stop." She said as her hand stopped. Clouds other hand shot to it and held on.

"I don't want to stop." He said suddenly. Now his own body was acting on it's own, without him even thinking about it. He felt her lips kiss his cheek then go down and kissed his nose then right above his lips. He felt his lips moving to try and meet hers. She then moved to the side of his lips and kissed them. He turned his head and their lips brushed but they weren't kissing.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked. he placed her head between his hands and went to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch the door opened and Marlene and Denzel stood there staring at them. Kira quickly moved out of the closet and looked at Cloud, as if she were confused. He did nothing except look at her.

"What were you two doing?" Denzel asked. Cloud looked at him.

"Cloud wanted to see if he had night vision, I said I'd help him find out." Kira told him. Cloud looked at her. She was looking at Denzel who had a look that said he didn't believe her. Cloud said nothing but left the room and went to his room. Kira watched him and sighed. She almost kissed Cloud, the man who was so distant toward her. She looked at Denzel who was looking at her confused.

"Let's play a different game." She suggested. He smiled and ran out of the room. Kira sighed and followed.

* * *

Cloud woke up and looked at the clock. It read six o'clock. He kicked the covers off of him and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up hearing his back crack in a few places. He grabbed a new set of clothes and went to the bathroom. once in there he saw the closet door open, he stopped and looked at it for a moment.

He could still feel her hands tracing his face, and he remembered the feel of her skin as he traced her face. He shook his head as he headed toward the mirror. He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection. He looked at his lips where Kira's almost touched.

Why was he still thinking about it? It was over and done with, he wouldn't do it again. She probably didn't even like him like that.

_Then why was she ready to kiss you back?_

'She misses Zack… and I was the closest person to him here.' He thought.

_A girl doesn't kiss a guy because he was close to her dead brother_

'And how would you know?'

_Common sense._

He glared at his reflection. He wished the thing never happened. No he didn't wish it never happened he wish he knew why it was happening. He took a shower and when he got out he walked down to stairs to the bar. Just as he entered Kira walked in.

He stopped and watched her, she didn't know he was there. She walked to the bar and pulled out a rag. Cloud remembered that she worked here now and simply watched her. She turned around and saw him. She jumped but soon recovered.

"I didn't see you there." She replied looking at him. He walked down and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Cloud replied. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Kira asked. Cloud shook his head. She nodded and turned around and went to reach for something on one of the shelves. She was having some trouble however because she was short.

She sighed and jumped to get it, but it was useless. Cloud stood up and walked up from behind her to get the glass she was jumping for. He grabbed it and placed it in her hand. She turned around and looked at him.

"Kira… yesterday… what were you going to do?" he asked. she bit her lip and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I was… going to kiss you." She told him.

"Why…?" he asked. she thought for a moment.

"I don't know… I suppose I'm attracted to you." She reasoned, though her voice sounded a bit sarcastic and it confused Cloud.

"How we're total opposites." Cloud told her. She looked up at him.

"You know what they say, 'opposites attract' maybe we've fallen victim to this awful plague that has spread through time." Kira said. Cloud raised an eye brow.

"That was… deep." Cloud replied. Kira shrugged.

"I got it from a book somewhere." She said. Cloud laughed and shook his head. She smiled at him, she never heard him laugh or smile so it was a treat for her. "You have a pretty smile Cloud… you should do it more often." Kira told him.

"My smile?" he asked. she nodded.

"You always look so Emo… I can't hurt to smile every now and then." She told him. His face fell slightly. She didn't know what she did but she frowned and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"No… your right… maybe I haven't found a reason to smile about though." Cloud said cutting her off. She tilted her head slightly.

"That's sad… you shouldn't frown… you never know whose falling in love with your smile." She told him smiling. He looked at her for a minute.

"Why… are you falling in love with my smile?" he asked. she shrugged.

"I don't know… you never smile." She realized that the whole time he was leaning in slowly toward her. "How about me?" she asked.

"What about you?" he asked, not being rude he just didn't understand her question.

"Are you falling for my smile?" she asked quietly. His lips were inches away from hers. She felt her heart quicken and she held her breath.

"I think I might." He said as he pressed his lips onto hers. She dropped the object she was holding and held onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall to the floor because her knees seemed to be gone. Cloud held her up and kept her close to him adding more passion to the kiss. He pulled away and Kira realized a breath she was holding.

"Wow." She sighed.

"Kira…" Cloud whispered.

"Yes Cloud…?" Kira asked.

"I think we should go out on a date." Cloud said. Kira nodded.

"I agree." She said smiling and he kissed her again.


End file.
